Never Gonna Be Alone
by LilyFreakingPotter
Summary: This is about Harry's life and how Lily and James are always right there with him, even when he doesn't know it. Rated T just in case, but it probably won't live up to it's T rating. I do not own anything but James and Lily's dialogue. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The First Christmas

Never Gonna Be Alone

Chapter One: The first Christmas

_"He's beautiful," Lily whispered, staring at her son who slept peacefully on Christmas Eve, "He looks like you, James."_

_James laughed and nodded, "He does." He peered down at the sleeping baby and said, "But he has his mother's beautiful eyes."_

Petunia walked into the room where James and Lily stared at their son, and placed a crying Dudly into a crib across the room room from Harry's.

Petunia slowly walked to Harry's crib and looked in with tears in her eyes, "Lily," Petunia whispered softly, "You have Lily's eyes." The tears escaped from Petunia's eyes and she whispered down toward Harry, "Lily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you and miss you. Lily, if you can hear me, wherever you are... I miss you."

_Lily stepped away from her husband's side and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "It's okay, Tuney. It's okay. I miss you too."_

_James walked over, placed a hand on Lily's back and whispered, "I think she knows. I think she can... sense somehow."_

Petunia looked around behind her, feeling sudden warmth. She walked back to Dudly's crib and leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "Merry Christmas, Dudly. Merry Christmas, Harry."

_Lily watched as her sister left the room. Tears welled up in her eyes, and James came to comfort her._

_"It's alright," he whispered softly, "She knew, Lily."_

_Lily nodded and wiped the tears away. She leaned down toward Harry and said, "You're in for some rough years, my darling. But you'll be strong. I know you will. Even though you can't see, Mummy and Daddy are always right by your side. We're always here." She placed a tender kiss on his forehead and he stirred peacefully in his sleep._

_You're never gonna be alone," James added._

Harry slept, unknowingly, with his parents right there with him. He slept through the night, stirring softly every time Lily reached down to touch him.

**A/N: Hey, I know this is really short. This is the first Fan Fiction that I've posted, so don't expect it to be all that good, because I'm not a great writer. Expect more chapters in the near future! Please review, the next chapter won't be up without at least three reviews! **

**- LilyFreakingPotter**


	2. Chapter 2: Throughout the Years

Chapter 2: Throughout the Years

The six year old Harry Potter sat in his roomy cupboard, very angry. He really didn't break Dudly's arm! He didn't! Dudly fell down the stairs when Harry dodged Dudly's punch.

Harry's undeserved punishment was being locked in the cupboard for a week, coming out only for meals and the bathroom. All of Harry's toys (four small horse figures that went through years of abuse from Dudly) had been taken away.

_"That little brat, Dudly is!" James exclaimed sitting down next to his son._

_"Poor Harry," Lily shook her head._

...

Harry, at age eight, sat in the principal's office quietly waiting for the principal to speak.

"Potter," the principal with a gray combover and thick eyebrows said harshly, "Of all my years teaching at this school― thirty years, might I add― never have I had a student go this far to cause trouble. You are in great trouble, boy! Whatever possessed you to think that it would be perfectly okay for you to climb to the roof of the school? What makes it okay for you to do that? Tell me that!"

"Sir, I―" started Harry.

"Don't you dare interrupt me!" exclaimed the principal. Although he had not interrupted, Harry remained silent. "I'm calling home to your parents right now!"

"Sir, I don't live with my parents," Harry said awkwardly.

"Oh, er... Yes. That's right," the principal grumbled, showing, for a small second, sympathy for Harry, "I, um, I meant I'll er... Call your aunt and uncle!"

_"It's a shame he didn't call us," James remarked, "Because if he had, and of course if I could, I would've hexed the man!" James shook his head in disbelief._

_"James!" Lily scolded her husband, but couldn't help smile at his lust to cause trouble on earth and in heaven. "The muggle doesn't know any better! For all he knows, Harry did it for a bit of entertainment."_

_"But it's not as if he can control his magic!" James exclaimed._

_"But it's not as if this man knows a thing about magic!" Lily shot back, "Of course it's unfair, but what can he do? Of course I'm mad that Harry is in trouble over nothing, but really, James, it's not as if there's anything we can do. Harry will find out soon enough."_

Harry sat awkwardly for a full hour before his aunt showed up.

The principal sent Harry home with Petunia, and she didn't hesitate to scold Harry once they had reached the car.

"Why do you think it'd be okay to climb to the top of the school for a bit of fun?" Petunia scolded harshly, "Do you know how much inconvenience this has caused me and my entire daily schedule? Do you think I want to have to drive three miles to pick you up because you thought it'd be fun to mess around and climb on the roof? Glad you're not my son. I don't know how I'd live knowing that my son was bringing such shame to the family! What did I ever do to deserve having you dumped on my doorstep?"

_"That little―!" James began._

_"James!" Lily scolded her husband._

_"Lily, don't you hear what she's saying to our son? She's cruel!" James exclaimed, outraged._

_"I don't like hearing it either, James. I really am ashamed of Petunia_."

"I'll tell you what I did," Petunia continued her rant, "I did NOTHING! Absolutely nothing to deserve this!"

"Aunt Petunia, I swear!" Harry exclaimed in an upset voice, "I didn't climb up there! I was running away from... from some people, and I just ended up on the roof! Like magic!"

At the last word, Petunia lost control of the car. She swerved into the opposite lane, missing a car by inches, and she slammed the breaks on.

"You little fool!" She spat, "Believing in magic! Magic isn't real! I don't care what all the movies might tell you! You..." her voice trailed off and she continued driving.

When they got back to 4 Privet Drive, Petunia sent Harry straight to his cupboard and locked him in.

_James shook his head. "Three years, son," James murmured, "Just three more years and you'll be where you belong!"_

_Lily smiled, "He's going to love it! I remember how it felt when I first went! I felt so many emotions! I was nervous, excited, absolutely terrified, -"_

"_Totally and completely lovestruck by the dar-haired, impossibly handsome handsome eleven-year-old boy sitting down the table," James interrupted with a sly grin._

"_Oh, good, you get it," Lily teased._

…

_James howled in laughter as Dudly's chubby face filled with fear when he fell through the glass at the zoo. "Serves him right, the little prat!"_

"_James!" Lily said, trying to suppress her laughter._

Harry's laugh was a mix between his mother's and his father's – if he weren't suppressing his laughter it would have sounded identical to James's.

"Dinky didder-dums!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Harry was talking to the snake," a short boy drawled, with an evil grin.

When they finally returned to 4 Privet Drive, Vernon and Petunia were fuming.

Petunia, with her arms wrapped around Dudly, rushed him upstairs, wrapped in a towel. Vernon, however, showed much more interested in interrogating Harry.

"What'd you do, boy?" Vernon demanded, "What'd you do to the glass?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" Harry shouted back.

"LIAR!" Vernon bellowed and shoved Harry in his cupboard.

"_Just a few days, Harry," James said excitedly, "I can't wait!"_

_Lily didn't even attempt to hide her excitement, "James, he's going! He's finally going to the place where he'll find who he really is! He's going home, James."_

_James nodded, "He is going home, isn't he?"_

**So here's chapter 2! I didn't wait for reviews, because a few people favorited the story and subscribed to updates for it. So why wait, you know? Please review, I know exactly where I'm going and have a few chapters written already, so it just all depends on when I publish them.**

**Peaceful Patronuses,**

_**LilyFreakingPotter**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: Harry, Meet Harry

Chapter 3: Harry, Meet Harry

Harry lay on his stomach waiting for the moment. In approximately twenty minutes, he would be eleven.

_James and Lily were laying on either side of him, wanting to wish him a happy birthday right at midnight. _

Maybe he would wake Dudly up just to annoy him.

"_We're probably more excited than him!" James exclaimed, "He doesn't even know why this is such a big deal!"_

"_He'll find out soon!" Lily said, who was also bursting with excitement._

The clock struck midnight, and there was a knock on the door.

"_Here he is!" Lily whispered._

BOOM. The knock sounded again.

"Where's the cannon?" Dudly asked, stupidly.

Vernon and Petunia rushed out of the bedroom, and Vernon held a long rifle in front of him.

"Who's there?" Vernon's voice shook, "I warn you! I'm armed!"

"_Hagrid!" Lily smiled._

BOOM! This time the mysterious knocker knocked down the entire door altogether.

A giant strode in through the door. Harry looked up in amazement that anyone could be that big. He was twice the size of a regular human with hands the size of a garbage can.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It hasn't been an easy journey." The giant went and sat on the couch, almost crushing Dudly and said, "Oh, budge up yeh great lump."

After Dudly ran away in fear, the giant man looked up and smiled, "An' here's Harry! Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby!" He looked into Harry's face and heard something that he would soon have to get used to, "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes!"

_James and Lily looked at each other, both of their eyes had a sparkle in them as they watched their son._

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" Vernon exclaimed, holding the rifle still, "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," the giant jerked the rifle out of Vernon's hands and twisted it into a knot. The giant, acting as if he hadn't just tied a rifle into a knot and turned back to Harry. "Anyway – Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, bit it'll taste the same all right."

Harry opened the box that the giant man handed him and saw his first ever birthday cake.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

_Lily bit her lip, smiling and tears forming in her eyes. James reached out and grabbed her hand, "Here we go," James said, "Finally."_

_Lily and James watched on as Hagrid looked at Harry expectantly. James burst into laughter as Vernon and Petunia attempted to stop Hagrid from telling Harry about Hogwarts._

After Hagrid yelled at the Dursleys, he turned back to Harry, "You're famous Harry."

"I'm famous? Were my parents _famous_?" Harry was still confused.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Hagrid said, and handed him a letter.

Harry looked down at the letter. It was the same letter that he had attempted to read. He read the letter and his eyes widened.

_Lily squealed and hugged James, "He's going! He's going to Hogwarts!"_

"He's not going!" Vernon yelled.

"I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop him!" Hagrid shot back.

"What's that?" Harry inquired.

"A muggle is a nonmagical person." Hagrid explained.

"When we took him in, we swore that we would stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" said Vernon.

"You _knew_?" Harry said.

"Knew!" Petunia screeched, "Of course we knew! How could you not be, my sister being what she was? OH, she got a letter just like that and she disappeared to that... that _school_. She would come home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who really saw what she was. A freak! But my parents, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, oh how wonderful! We have a witch in the family!

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you," Petunia continued her rant, getting redder and angrier, "And of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange and abnormal! And then, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Petunia ended her rant, practically screaming by the point she had finished.

_Lily looked extremely hurt, even though she knew how Petunia had felt about it all. She flinched and Petunia finished the rant about her and her family. Lily went over and embraced Harry, wishing he could feel her._

Harry felt a rush of emotion run through him and he found his voice, "Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys backed up a full ten feet. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Why do they know my name?"

_James had come over and comforted Lily and Harry. As Hagrid explained to Harry about the incident with Voldemort and about how Harry was the only known surviver of the Killing Curse. He also told Harry about how the name was feared. _

_Lily looked close to tears again, "Why?" She whispered, "Why Harry? James, as much as I love it here where we are... I wish we could go back for Harry."_

_James nodded, "I know. But we are with him... I mean, you know he'll see us someday."_

"_Yeah," Lily sighed as they watched the rest of the night unfold, "I guess he will."_

**So here's chapter 3! I was going to publish it earlier today, but I rewrote it and separated it into two different chapters, so the good news is that chapter 4 is almost done! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Scarlet Engine

Chapter 4: The Scarlet Engine

The days slid slowly through August and before Harry knew it, it was September 1st.

"_Look!" Lily pointed to a redheaded family and smiled, "It's them! It's the Weasley family!"_

_James smiled, "That's going to be Harry's family. In more ways than one."_

Harry was nervous. There was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾.

"– packed with Muggles, of course –" A voice shocked Harry. He spun around and saw a plump woman talking to four boys and a little girl. They all had flaming red hair, and were carrying trunks like Harry's and they had an owl!

Harry watched in awe as one of the boys went running through a wall. Three more went and then Harry walked up to the woman and her two remaining children, a girl and a boy, both who looked about his age.

"Excuse me," Harry said, "Could you tell me how to – er,"

"How to get onto the platform?" The woman asked sweetly. Harry nodded and the woman continued, "It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too." She gestured to the boy and Harry smiled at him.

"Just run," the woman said, "run straight at that wall."

Harry, still unsure of exactly what she meant, stared, confused.

"Why don't you go with Ron?" She suggested. The ginger boy shrugged stood next to Harry, ready to run at the wall.

_James and Lily went on either side of Harry and each put a hand on his shoulder._

"_Ready, son?" James said, excitedly._

"Ready?" the boy asked Harry.

_James, Lily, Harry, and Ron all ran forward and right through the barrier. They were greeted by a scarlet train. The Hogwarts Express._

_James and Lily smiled at each other._

Harry was fully expecting to crash into the barrier and break his nose, so he was shocked as he easily ran through with no problem or pain.

The scarlet engine was beautiful. Harry walked away from the barrier where the ginger boy just came out and waited for his mother and sister.

Harry boarded the train and pressed through the crowd until he found an empty compartment. He attempted to shove his trunk into the compartment, with little luck.

"Need a hand?" A voice behind him asked. He turned to see that it was one of the redhead boys who he had followed through the barrier.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" he called to his twin.

With the twin's help, Harry's trunk was finally tucked away.

"Thanks," Harry said, and pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"_Here it comes," James said._

"Whats that?" one of the twins said, pointing to Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other, "Are you –"

"He is!" the first replied.

"I am what?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter!" the twins chorused in unison.

"Oh, yeah, him," Harry said, "er – yeah, I am."

"Fred, George, are you there?"

"Coming, mum!" the boys hopped off of the train with one last look at Harry.

"_Nice compartment choice, Harry," James said._

"_Why?" Lily inquired._

"_Oh, don't try telling me that this wasn't the compartment we sat in on our first journey to Hogwarts,"_

_Lily looked around, shocked, "Wow! It is?" she cringed at the memories and bit her lip, "It really is too bad that Severus..." Lily didn't continue, but James nodded in understanding._

…_._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

_The Gryffindor table all cheered, but Lily and James's shouts were louder than everyone's._

_****_**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the delay. I was just waiting for more than one review... But, it didn't come, so I just decided to update. So please review! Also, I've been having severe writer's block. So I'm just going to do a few events from each book instead of go through Harry's entire school career. So please, give me your feedback! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE ONLY HAVING ONE REVIEW SUCKS ROYAL HYPOGRIFF (hello, Rileyswag).**


	5. Chapter 5: Those Voices

Chapter 5: Those Voices

"_**I know you, I've seen you in a dream, an old familiar scene from somewhere. And you know me, there's a glowing in your eyes I know and recognize from somewhere." – Those Voices, from A Very Potter Sequel (the scene where Harry sees his parents in the Mirror of Erised).**_

Harry threw off the invisibility cloak after taking cover from Filch, and found himself standing in a dark room, he had never seen it before. There was a mirror on the wall that had _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"_For the first time," Lily whispered to her husband, "He's finally going to see us!"_

_Just then, they weren't alone. Lily and James were joined by multiple people, all to see Harry see them. Lily and James greeted their parents, their grandparents and their aunts and uncles. _

_Azalea Evans approached her daughter and hugged her._

"_Hi, mum," Lily smiled._

Harry approached the mirror and looked in. He gasped when he saw that he was not alone. Behind him stood many people. He recognized his parents, but there were more. Standing behind his parents, were aunts, uncles, grandparents, great grandparents and more.

The Potters smiled and waved at Harry and he stared hungrily back at them, his hands pressed flat against the glass as though he was hoping to fall right through it and reach them. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness.

In the mirror, Lily placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

_Lily joined herself in mirror and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry reached around and touched his mother's hand, without even knowing._

Harry put his hand on his shoulder, where Lily's was in the mirror but felt nothing.

"_Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Lily whispered to her son._


	6. Chapter 6: The Welcoming Committee

_At long last, the four Marauders were back together. Sirius and James willing forgave Peter, and were soon joined by Remus. Nymphadora Tonks stood right by him the entire time. When Remus and Tonks passed away, the first thing they did was check on their son. Now they were at the scene of the war, wishing there was something they could do to help. _

_Standing by Lily, and happier than ever, was Severus Snape. Just as Peter was, Severus had been forgiven by all, and was finally back next to his best friend and love. He was so happy that he didn't even mind that all four Marauders were standing with him, and that the one who had been his least favorite in life, had his arm around his Lily Evans. Severus knew that he would soon be friends with the Marauders. _

_The beautiful thing about this place is that there is no worry. It's as though you're happier than you could ever imagine, being right beside your loved ones and all of the drama of your previous life forgiven. Severus thought that he would never forgive James and the Marauders, but he did. Lily thought she would never forgive Severus, but she did. Sirius and Remus thought that they would never forgive Peter, but it was all too easy._

_And right near them, also watching the war, was Albus Dumbledore, hand-in-hand with his beloved sister, Ariana. Albus was awaiting exactly 2:07 in the morning, when he would greet Harry. _

"_Here," Lily said to everyone, "Come, we have another."_

_They all followed where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were headed, into the Great Hall._

"NO!"

"FRED! FRED!"

"ROOKWOOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

_And then lying beside in front of the group, was a materializing figure with orange hair. He stood up and looked at the multiple people in front of him. _

"_Gideon Prewett! And this is Fabian!"_

"_Marlene McKinnon!"_

"_Fred, it's great to see you again!"_

"_Fred!"_

"_Freddie? We're your grandparents, Fred!"_

"_Hello," Lily stepped forward interrupting the introductions, "I'm Lily. And this is James. We both want to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for being such a good role model to Harry for all of these years. It's a shame that you had to leave your family, at such a young age." Lily stepped over to the grieving family and placed a hand on Molly's shoulder, "Not to worry, Molly," she whispered, wishing the red-haired woman could see her, "I'll watch over Fred just as you so kindly watched over Harry all of these years. It's the least I owe you."_

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for the super long wait, I had intense writers block! I was planning on going in chronological order of the chapters, but I didn't have the patience, and this was the only thing I could think of. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Don't mind the tears running down my face. I think that when Fred died, it was like I myself was a grieving Weasley. I'm proud of myself for writing this though, because I can't even mention his name without tearing up. Also, I was wondering if in the reviews you could suggest some events in which Lily and James are with Harry? Thanks so much!**

**Peaceful Patronuses,**

**LilyFreakingPotter**


End file.
